


the sunshine (is meant for me)

by hoken



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19612549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoken/pseuds/hoken
Summary: After a series of encores, Misaki receives an unexpected surprise backstage.





	the sunshine (is meant for me)

**Author's Note:**

> For [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org) Prompt Challenge #216: 'Reveal.'

It was hot and stuffy. Humid, too.

With how long Misaki had been performing inside her bear costume, even _she’d_ easily believe that Michelle was a living creature rather than a cute mascot, just as her bandmates liked to often say. But from inside Michelle’s body, where it was dark and horribly muggy, she knew it was farthest from the truth. 

Her bangs were slick against her sweaty forehead, and she could feel her hair sticking to the skin of her nape. Misaki had wished more than once that she was able to wipe her face, but it was impossible between their repeated encores. She made do by blinking away the drops of perspiration building on her eyelashes.

Finally, though, after HaroHapi gave their thank-yous, the lights went off and Misaki almost collapsed where she stood. She managed to haul her stubby legs off to the side before flopping onto a chair backstage. Hagumi passed her with a bounce in her step, followed by a smiling Kanon, and Kaoru, who seemed to be reciting something inaccurately again. Misaki didn’t pay much attention to their conversation, instead pulling off Michelle’s head with a distinct popping noise.

“Haahhhh!” She heaved, throwing her head back and breathing in the chilly air. “It feels good… I thought I’d die.” Misaki closed her eyes in content, sighing peacefully.

She didn’t get that long of a break when a voice interrupted the silence.

“Mi-sa-ki!”

That definitely wasn’t Kanon’s meek “Misaki-chan”, or a familiar “Mii-kun.”

She cracked open one eye and saw a smiling face looking back at her. Vibrant, blonde hair enveloped the observer's body, and those captivating eyes were practically glowing despite the dim lighting backstage. After having performed as the lead vocalist to their band for what seemed like hours, Kokoro herself was as perfect as she was upon arriving, right down to her boots. She planted her hands on her hips and bent forward slightly, looking up at Misaki with upturned eyes. _Oh._

Misaki’s heart abruptly skipped a beat and she flustered, though Kokoro’s smile simply became a knowing grin.

“K-Kokoro?” Misaki stammered. She almost choked on her spit. “I didn’t know you were watching.”

Kokoro giggled cutely before crawling onto Misaki’s lap. Misaki hardly felt her weight.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen Misaki inside Michelle since I became Misaki’s girlfriend, huh?” Kokoro asked, tilting her head to the side and putting a nail to her chin. “All this time… I had no idea how sweaty Misaki would get!”

“Ah, I-I don’t stink or anything,” Misaki replied, feeling a blush sear her cheeks. Then, as if in doubt, added, “Do I?”

“Mm, no,” Kokoro answered, leaning closer and gazing into Misaki’s eyes with her own twinkling. Misaki’s fists clenched from inside of Michelle’s arms, and she resisted the urge to shy away in embarrassment. “Misaki smells like Misaki.”

“…What is that supposed to mean?” Misaki asked, her brows creasing. 

_Do I always smell this way?_

Without a reply to her question, Kokoro closed the distance between their faces by pressing a kiss to Misaki’s lips. Misaki instinctively returned it, as if it were by second nature to orbit Kokoro like she was her personal sun. Kokoro’s lips were soft, warm, and Misaki’s heart stuttered in an attempt to regain its rhythm. 

Kokoro then began to sit back, but appeared to change her mind as she gave a second, more chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. When she _did_ lean away, Kokoro was beaming. If Misaki felt hot before, she was practically burning alive now.

“I love Misaki, no matter what,” Kokoro said. “Misaki is Misaki.”

Misaki blinked and then smiled warily.

“Even if Misaki is Michelle?” 

“Yes, because Misaki and Michelle are both important to me!”

“Haha…” Misaki laughed, almost breathlessly. “I… love you, too.”

Kokoro’s eyes softened, something reserved only for Misaki and no one else, and she tenderly bumped their noses together.


End file.
